


Elves

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [10]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: In Albert's opinion, the twenty fifth of December is just another day
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Albert Rosenfield
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 6





	Elves

It’s still dark when Albert makes it to the kitchen, the fairy lights that Dale insisted on stringing up across every available surface as soon as December hit are dark. The faint hum of the city outside the apartment is almost non-existent, the one day of the year that everyone can unanimously agree that it’s better to stay home.

As such, Albert is more than a little surprised to find Dale already in the kitchen, hunched over the table and grinning like a mad thing.

Albert frowns. “You’re up early.”

“It’s Christmas, Albert.” Dale whispers, not looking up from the table. “You have to be up early on Christmas.”

“I fail to see why.”

“So you can open your stocking. I think you’ll find that the good Santa Claus has left you one this year, go check the mantelpiece.”

Albert doesn’t go check the mantelpiece, instead moving towards the coffee machine with only the most cursory of irritated sighs. No matter how many times he tries to explain to Dale that even if he did consider himself religious, he would adhere to Jewish holidays, the message just doesn’t seem to make it through. It probably has something to do with the fact that Dale is a self-professed Buddhist desperately trying to see the merit in all systems of belief. That and he’s one of the most credulous people Albert’s ever met, which gives him an edge in the bizarre investigations they conduct in their day jobs but makes for a startling naivety outside the FBI.

Albert points towards the table, which Dale still hasn’t looked up from. “What have you got there?”

“Elves.” Dale replies, perfectly matter of fact.

Albert creeps up behind his boyfriend and sets a second mug of coffee at is elbow. Rich, black and piping hot, just how he likes it. Sure enough, in the trail of flour left over from where they had attempted to make mince pies the night before (a total disaster, though Albert might be tempted to say that he enjoyed the process nonetheless) are the imprints of tiny feet.

He blinks. “Did you put those there?”

“Nope!” Dale practically squeals with excitement.

The footprints stare up at Albert accusingly, promising no end of trouble further down the road if he can’t explain them away within the next hour. With a deep sigh he takes a sip of his own coffee, laced with sugar though he’d never admit as much to Dale. Atheist or not, he thinks he can use Christmas as a ‘get out of a blue rose case free’ card if it comes to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >JM: Sorry for commenting on the wrong chapter - I've been on the Entire work page ><  
> >Still this is sweet and marvelous


End file.
